Infamous, Norrisville Conduit
by DaEpicNinja
Summary: 7 years after a conduit hero died, in Norrisville, people live under fear... But when Randy discovers he's a Conduit- dubbed Bio-Terrorist, will he choose to be a hero? Or make the populace live under even more fear? Based off Infamous, Second Son.


**Welcome to a new RCNGN story. I basically thought of this while watching a game-play of Infamous Second Son. So, this will basically be Infamous, RCNGN style!**

**I'll…..Probably add a new chapt for Fires of a Ninja's soul. ENJOYYY!**

Name? Randy Cunningham. Where do I live you ask? A place called Norrisville. This place lives under fear, no one stands up to Mcfist, dictator of Norrisville. Conduits (people with special abilities.) are free roaming and, every Conduit that's caught, is …Killed.

"Conduits. Not Bio-Terrorists!" cried a frustrated Randy. Howard rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Cunningham, every Bio-Terrorist is a shoob!" he exclaimed. Randy threw up his hands and shouted, "Not all Conduits are evil!" and paused and added, "And their called Conduits." "Well, name one good Conduit!" he challenged. Randy smirked and continued to walk to school with Howard. "Cole MacGrath." he said with a smirk saying 'I knew it all along'. Howard squinted. "Cole Macgrath died 7 years ago." "But he was good." said Randy as they entered the halls of Norrisville. "Whatever Cunningham, I'll see ya later, nature's calling….I knew I should've never ate those burritos.." said Howard. He clutched his stomach and walked away to the nearest foul, smelling restroom.

Randy stared out the window bored out of his mind, while in Mrs. Driscol's class, she was mumbling something about Conduits. He started to feel drowsy, but something woke him. He stared out the window to see one of Mcfist's army jeeps crash. The explosion hit the side of the school blowing shards of glass scattering nearly everywhere. The wall was blown out along with the lights. The students fled in terror along with Mrs. Driscol while Randy saw someone stuck under the rubble of the Jeep. He dashed over to them with his dark grey hoodie catching some ashes. "You okay?" he asked while struggling to lift the rubble of him. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the help." he said as Randy lifted the last of the rubble. He grabbed his hand to pull him out, but something else happened…

He saw visions about this guy.

_My name is Jacob Gurturd, I was a small time criminal, robbing banks and mugging people, but after I gained Conduit abilities, man, I was unstoppable. I knew, sooner or later, I'd get caught. But I'd never known it'd be so soon. Prison was tough. But Conduit prison…. It was tougher. They tortured me and put me in special cells in which I couldn't use my powers, but sometimes, you gotta wait for the golden opportunity, and that jeep transferring me somewhere else, that was a golden opportunity.\_

Randy woke up in the rubble of the ground, he shot back up and darted his eyes around him, the man, who looked to be around his late-twenties, shook Randy. "I saw you poke around my head…" Randy was taken back. "I don't know how I did that." he tried to explain. Jacob looked at him with cold eyes and dashed becoming ash particles. "Hey wait!" Randy called after him. He ran towards him but he also became ash particles. "No.. NO NO!" he cried. He ran again only to do the same thing. "No!" He stumbled and came upon the front of Norrisville high with people looking at him with fear. He heard murmers throughout the crowd such as, "Randy's a Bio-Terrorist!" Or, "What kind of freak is he?"

Randy's eyes shifted through the crowd. He turned and ran, as he ran he came across Howard trapped under a tree. "Howard!" He called, he dashed and became ash particles towards him. "Wha- How-..?" Howard stuttered. "I'll explain later." Randy said. He ran toward Howard and lifted with his newfound strength. He pushed aggressively and got the tree off Howard. "Cunningham! You're a Bio-Terrorist?!" He exclaimed. "I don't know Howard… It just came." he explained. "Try not to show off anymore of your… tricks, okay?" "Sure.." After the conversation, a loud explosion was heard near Randy's neighbourhood. "Howard! We gotta get moving!" Howard wide eyed and said. "Cunningham, running is not my thing." he said. Randy rolled his eyes and dashed forward with smoke coming out of his fingers. He parkoured onto a building and leaped across these gray and lightened structures. He leaped off and braced of impact as he burst onto his house roof and crashing onto the floor. "That….should've hurt…" Randy commented. He searched around the burning house with his eyes darting around desperate to find his loved mother. "Mom!" He called. "Randy?! Get out of here!" She responded in shout. He ignored her order to get out and grabbed a chain and struck the door. It flew open and knocking it off it's hinges. He struck the other door down and saw his mother surrounded by flames as they crept up and neared her.

"Randy?! How did you do that?!" she exclaimed. "I'll tell you later Mom, but right now, we need to get you out of here!" He leaped across the flames and reached his beloved mother. He lifted her onto his back and leaped to the back door of his house. There, he was greeted by Mcfist. "Hello boy." he spat. Randy growled. "My mom needs some help." he hesitated. Mcfist took notice of this. "In my experience, people who hesitate are either cowards. Or they have something to hide." Randy felt anxious around this guy. "I don't know how to respond to that." He felt shards of concrete strike his feet.

"Ow! Ow! Okay!" he said as he clutched his feet hopping around in his backyard. Mcfist smirked. "I will not rest until I put every Bio-Terrorist in their place." he said, he looked at Randy with cold eyes and said. "If you don't tell me what your hiding, I will question all your family members with concrete." Randy wide eyed and thought over his decision…

**Now it's your time to choose! I'll set up a poll in my account and choose if Randy should "Turn himself in?" Or…. "Sacrifice his family"? Your choice! Don't forget to review! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
